


SALEM

by QueenRaven_Stark98



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bonfires, Character Death, Curses, Jennifer Blake is a bitch, Judgment, M/M, Minor Character Death, Sad Ending, Unhappy Ending, Violence, Witchcraft, kate argent is a bitch, principal character death
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 03:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenRaven_Stark98/pseuds/QueenRaven_Stark98
Summary: 22 de febrero de 1692- Mieczyslaw Stilinski, eres condenado a morir quemado en la hoguera por actos de brujería, herejía, idolatría y sodomía contra la comunidad de Salem.....Los juicios en Salem por brujeria fueron reales, murienron alrededor de 27 personas y mas de 150 fueron acusadas.Teen Wolf no me pertenece, pertenece a Jeff Davies y a MTV.





	SALEM

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Juicepaupau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juicepaupau/gifts).



> No me maten por favor.
> 
> Basé este fanfic en su totalidad en una imagen bastante sad que apareció en uno de mis grupos de sterek.
> 
> cuando la vi me dije que tenia que hacer algo y pues bueno... salio esto.
> 
> aviso que no tiene un final feliz, y que todos se van al garete.
> 
> Perdon de antemano.

**22 de febrero de 1692**

**_Salem, Massachusetts_ **

El juez y jefe de la aldea, Gerard Argent, había convocado a una reunión a toda la comunidad.

Diciéndoles que aquel día iba a celebrarse un nuevo juicio por brujería, con los acusados directamente entre su gente, sin darles tiempo a escapar.

Stiles estaba asustado e intrigado, desde hacía dos años habían comenzado los juicios por brujería de manera brutal, capturando, torturando y acusando a muchos, pero condenando a pocos.

Volviéndolos a todos unos seres desconfiados y reservados, que se cuidaban muy bien de lo que hacían, lo que decían y a quien se lo decían, aunque no era para menos.

Desde que las primeras acusadas Sarah Orborne y Sarah Good fueran ejecutadas a pesar de alegar inocencia, gracias a las declaraciones de la esclava de sus vecinas, una mujer de color llamada Tituba; cada uno cuidaba su espalda como el que más.

Aunque después de esa primera acusación y ejecución todo había empeorado aun mas.

Vecinos acusando vecinos, esposos acusando esposas solo porque estas no eran lo suficientemente bellas, o feas, según el caso.

Incluso hermanos contra hermanos y padres contra sus hijos.

El pánico había invadido a todo el pueblo, creando un caos que no se solucionada con acusaciones y ejecuciones; y aunque solo había ejecutado hasta el momento a veinte cuatro personas, nadie olvidaba los rostros de los absueltos.

Y eso era lo peor de todo, porque ya nadie estaba tranquilo con nadie, ni siquiera consigo mismo; aterrado de estar haciendo algo por lo cual pudieran acusarlo y condenarlo a morir.

Pero Stiles no estaba asustado solo por los juicos, no; el muchacho estaba aterrado porque Derek no había querido irse de ahí con él.

El hombre al que amaba no había querido hacerle caso, diciéndole que no podía abandonar a su madre y a sus hermanas solo por su paranoia.

El sabía que no era paranoia; él tenía muy claro, desde que comenzaron a verse y a tener relaciones carnales, que todo aquello estaba mal, no solo ante los ojos de la iglesia y la comunidad, sino también a los ojos de dios.

Porque presentía que alguien los había descubierto.

Pero a él no le importaban los ojos de dios, le importaba lo que podía hacer su pueblo si llegaban a enterarse que cometía sodomía casi cada noche con el hombre más codiciado de la aldea.

Porque cada que pensaba que alguien, además de Lydia y Cora, podían enterarse de lo que sucedía, el pánico le asfixiaba, cada día con más fuerza.

Porque podía sentir como los ojos de algunas personas lo observaban día a día, vigilando cada movimiento suyo, y no podía evitar pensar si era porque lo habían descubierto.

Aunque sus pensamientos fueron detenidos abruptamente cuando las puertas del gran salón fueron cerradas, y se dio cuenta de que casi quinientas personas compartían su espacio.

-¡Queridos amigos! ¡Gente de mi pueblo! –Hablo Gerard, provocando escalofríos en Stiles por la forma en la que lo observo –Hoy estamos aquí para celebrar un juicio en contra de la maldad; estamos aquí para celebrar un juicio contra la herejía y la brujería.

-Pero también estamos aquí para condenar un acto atroz. Un acto antinatural que solo puede ser purgado con la muerte – Hablo el segundo juez de sentencia, un hombre alto y escalofriante llamado Michael, aunque muchos lo apodaran Deucalion –Estamos aquí para condenar algo tan repugnante como la sodomía.

-Todos sabemos que la brujería es un acto atroz, creado por el demonio mismo para poner a prueba nuestra fe en el señor, fe que se ve quebrantada cuando decidimos ser anfitriones de tal atrocidad – Continuo Gerard, caminando por todo el estrado de manera severa.

Stiles se ponía cada vez más nervioso, sin saber siquiera que pensar.

-Pero todos sabemos de que tratan aquellas atrocidades. Lo hemos visto durante meses y estamos conscientes de que se ha hecho justicia completamente. Que Dios, nuestro señor, está más que satisfecho.

-Asi que hoy vamos a hacer justicia de nuevo, llevando a los herejes y brujos ante los ojos de nuestro señor –Finalizo Gerard mientras subía al estrado y suspiraba.

Los segundos pasaban sin que nada sucediera, ocasionando que la comunidad se pusiera aun más nerviosa.

-En nombre de Dios, iniciamos hoy este juicio contra el acusado de brujería, herejía, sodomía e idolatría; Mieczyslaw Stilinski –Declaro Michael en voz alta, ocasionando jadeos en todo el público.

Stiles abrió los ojos asustados antes de sentir como era sacado de su puesto y prácticamente arrastrado al frente.

Se escucho detrás del muchacho a John protestar y ser devuelto a su silla de un empujón.

También se escucho a Derek alegar inocencia sin dejarse amedrentar.

-¿De qué se trata todo esto? –Pregunto el muchacho confundido.

-Sabes muy bien de que se trata sodomita, has utilizado artimañas oscuras contra esta comunidad, especialmente contra Derek Hale –Contesto Gerard, provocando que Stiles empalideciera y volteara a ver a Derek, el cual estaba tan pálido como él.

-Has utilizado la brujería en contra suya, y le haz echo acostarse contigo durante meses. Causando un daño irreparable a su alma.

-Eres un brujo y hoy vas a ser juzgado.

-¿Qué? ¡¡Pero si nunca he cometido un acto de brujería!! ¡Cómo pueden decir eso! –Gritó el muchacho, siendo acallado por el golpe de un fraile a su lado.

-Te aliaste con Lucifer y utilizaste juegos y mentiras para hacer que Hale cayera en tus garras. Eres una buja malévola que sirve a Satanás –Declaró Gerard señalándolo mientras la comunidad cuchicheara asustada.

-¿Pero cómo iba a hacerlo? ¡Soy un hombre por el amor a Dios! –Escucho jadeos y gemidos detrás suyo por usar el nombre de dios para expresar su idea. Eso no debía hacerse.

Se había hundido mucho más. Con eso solo iban a alegar que era un hereje.

-Pero no lo hiciste solo –Exclamó el juez con voz gruesa levantándose de su silla en el estrado –Nos llego información que una bruja te ayudo. Una bruja muy poderosa.

-Que está cerca del hombre al que hechizaste –Completo el otro juez levantándose al igual que el primero. Con sus ojos brillando con ira ciega – ¡Coraline Hale! –Grito el hombre, señalando a la joven mujer que estaba sentada pocas bancas detrás de su padre.

-¡¿Qué?! –Se escuchó gritar a Talía Hale, la madre de la Laura, Cora y de Derek. La única madre viuda en todo el pueblo -¡Mi hija no es una bruja!

-Tráiganla aquí –Ordeno Gerard, mientras bajaba del estrado.

A la muchacha le fue arrancada su cofia blanca y fue arrastrada por el cabello mientras sus hermanos y su madre eran sostenidos por los guardias para que no fuera en ayuda de su familiar arrastrado a todo aquel circo.

Cuando la dejaron delante de toda la comunidad, exponiendo su lacio y negro cabello; Gerard exclamo asustado y la abofeteo directo en la mejilla, haciéndola caer de bruces al suelo.

-¡Como osas negar ser una bruja! ¡Ninguna mujer cristiana debe utilizar el cabello largo! ¡Eres una hereje! ¡Una impía!

-¿Por qué ayudaste a ese hombre a hechizar a tu hermano? ¡Era tu familia! –Exclamo el segundo hombre desde el estrado, sin atreverse a acercarse.

-¡No he ayudado a nadie! ¡No soy una bruja! ¡No soy una hereje! –Gritó Cora llorando, incapaz de levantarse de suelo; no solo por miedo si no por dolor.

-¡Mientes! ¡Mientes vilmente en nombre de nuestro señor! –Rugió una mujer detrás de todos ellos, levantándose de su silla y yendo sin temor directo al frente. Donde Stiles y Cora estaban golpeados y ultrajados en el suelo.

-¡Te vi! Te vi a ti Bruja y a este mago oscuro conjurar en las noches; llamar al que no debe ser llamado en busca de favores ¡Los vi a los tres teniendo relaciones carnales a la luz de la luna conjurando a Lucifer! –Dijo la mujer histérica, agarrando el crucifijo con fuerzas mientras hablaba –Ustedes dos y la bruja pelirroja escupían en la biblia mientras danzaban a la luz de una hoguera. ¡Yo los vi! ¡No podéis negarlo!

-¡¿Quién es la otra bruja?! –Pregunto uno de los frailes que custodiaba a los jóvenes en el suelo; mientras le indicaba que volviera a su lugar.

-¡Lydia Martin! La prometida de Jackson Whittemore  -La mencionada observo a su alrededor antes de tratar de huir; cosa que no le funciono muy bien.

Uno de los frailes la tomo del cabello también, y la arrastro por todo el pasillo central del gran salón mientras gritaba; para dejarla finalmente delante del juez Gerard, al lado de Stiles y dejando que su cabello rojizo cayera tan libremente por su espalda como el de Cora.

El fatal error de las mujeres jóvenes.

-¡No soy bruja! ¡Por el amor de nuestro señor no soy bruja! ¡No soy una hereje! ¡Soy inocente! –Lloraba Lydia mientras hipaba sin control.

Los jueces y la comunidad no sentían más que repulsa por sus tres miembros más jóvenes acusados de tan graves cargos.

Sintiendo aun más asco cuando los tres sin una pisca de remordimiento nombraban a Dios, jurando que no eran unos peligros brujos.

-Son inocentes. ¡¿Cómo podéis acusar a tres jóvenes sin pruebas?! –Exclamó Derek alterado, al ver como su mejor amiga, su hermana y el hombre que amaban eran repudiados por algo de lo que no eran culpables.

-Estas cegado por la magia negra Derek Hale. Tus ojos no ven lo que nosotros vemos. Tus oídos no oyen lo que nosotros oímos. Lo que ellos tres te hicieron no tiene perdón de Dios – Murmuro Kate Argent, la hija menor del Juez Gerard mientras escondía su rostro detrás de su hermano, orando al señor para que todo aquello terminara rápido.

Los tres jóvenes lloraban asustados delante del estrado mientras el pueblo debatía que hacer con ellos.

No eran ningunos brujos. No eran herejes. De lo único que eran culpables era de tener a una persona en común que estaba fuera de los estándares que el sacerdote imponía de acuerdo a los designios de Dios.

Derek Hale.

Derek era un hombre joven y apuesto, trabajador y muy silencioso, que se dedicaba solo a arar el campo y a orar en la privacidad de su habitación cada noche, sin falta; y que por ningún motivo quería un matrimonio.

Derek no era como los otros hombre de la aldea de Salem; no le gustaban las multitudes, se codeaba con los más influyentes del pueblo, y aun asi seguía siendo alguien humilde; sin intereses en las féminas más codiciadas.

No era participe de las reuniones de oración simplemente porque allí tendría que ver como Jennifer Blake y Kate Argent de deshacían en actos poco sutiles de cortejo, aun sabiendo que él no estaba interesado en ninguna de las dos, o en ninguna mujer en particular.

Porque el tenia un secreto. Un secreto que solo compartían las tres personas acusadas de brujería delante del todo el pueblo.

El secreto de la sodomía.

Había compartido lecho con un hombre hacia no menos de dos años, y no había podido dejarlo a pesar todo lo mucho que se había arrepentido y llorando en aquel momento.

Porque sabía perfectamente que dios lo castigaría por yacer con un hombre, por practicar el sexo con él, por besarlo y acariciarlo. Por decirle cuanto lo amaba.

Pero no le importaba; porque había encontrado en Stiles el amor que nunca creyó encontrar; porque aquel muchacho de piel pálida le había demostrado que el amor estaban en todo lo que hacía, y se lo había demostrado con creces.

Se lo había demostrado tan bien, que su pequeña hermana los había descubierto una noche de luna llena; mientras tenían relaciones sexuales en el establo completamente a oscuras.

De eso hacía mucho tiempo, muchos gritos histéricos de Cora Hale y muchas explicaciones de Derek, haciéndola entender, haciéndola comprender lo que pasa entre ambos y lo que ambos sentían.

Aunque poco tiempo después fue Lydia Martin la que se entero de todo de la manera más estúpida posible.

Los había escuchado cuando pactaban la hora de su encuentro.

Y no se habían enterado hasta que ya era muy tarde; hasta que Lydia grito horrorizada por lo que hacía su mejor amigo con aquel muchacho. Aunque al igual que paso con Cora, los muchachos le explicaron todo lo mejor que pudieron.

Transcurriendo meses de tranquilidad hasta que los juicios por brujería comenzaron.

Hasta que todo se fue al demonio.

-¡Silencio! –Exclamó Gerard Argent, callando a las cuatrocientas setenta personas dentro de la sala y dejándolas expectantes.

-Ustedes compartían el secreto de lo que Mieczyslaw Stilinski hacia cada noche con Derek Hale; ustedes brujas, le ayudaban con los hechizos todos los días, y transformaban a un hombre ejemplar en un esclavo –Declaro el segundo juez sin sentarse todavía.

El pueblo sabia cuando odio tenían los jueces por Derek, y por esa misma razón, ambos habían pactado con Jennifer y Kate una forma de destruirlo sin tener que acusarlo a él.

Condenar a las tres personas más importantes para él.

Porque los jueces sabían lo que Stiles y Derek hacían cada noche desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero no habían dicho nada frente a nadie, por simple y pura estrategia.

También sabía que las mujeres guardaban el secreto con recelo, pero de nada les serviría, porque lo había descubierto gracias a sus espías.

-No tenemos que repetir lo que ustedes tres hacían con este pobre hombre todas las noches; cosas de las que él no es siquiera consciente –Dijo el segundo juez, con fingida aflicción –Pero su juego maligno se ha acabado, y gracias a la intervención de dios, todo se dio a conocer por dos almas puras y devotas.

-Ustedes tres fueron encontrados culpables de todos los cargos. No solo por las pruebas físicas de la brujería y la herejía, sino también por los confiables testimonios de Kate Argent y Jennifer Blake.

Después de las palabras de Gerard, Cora, Stiles, Lydia y Derek voltearon a ver a las mujeres.

Kate seguía escondida en el hombre de Chris Argent, pero Jennifer los observaba a todos de manera inocente, dando a entender que solo quería hacerle un bien a la comunidad.

-¡TU! –Grito Cora histérica, levantándose del suelo colérica y casi corriendo a donde la mujer, siendo detenida por dos frailes quienes la lanzaron de rodillas al suelo, de nuevo.

-Fuiste tú ¡Asquerosa mujer! –Exclamó Lydia siendo detenida de la misma manera en el suelo.

Pero el pueblo solo fijaba su miraba en Stiles, el cual se había levantado del suelo y solo se había quedado de pie; observando a Jennifer.

-Tenía claro que fuiste tú quien nos observo aquel día hace tanto tiempo –Dijo con voz gélida, provocando incluso que las mujeres detrás suyo, dejaran de gritar –Siempre quisiste a Derek contigo, pero nunca lo conseguiste y eso te enfureció.

El muchacho apretó los puños con fuerza y respiro profundamente. Comprendiendo por fin que de nada le serviría alegar inocencia si Blake lo había acusado. Asi que se decidió a hacer algo.

Si iban a acusarlo de brujería y herejía, que lo hicieran con razones.

-Te maldigo Jennifer Blake –Manifestó Stiles, levantando su mano derecha, extendiendo su dedo y señalándola -¡Te Maldigo a ti y a todos los tuyos!

-¡Te maldigo hoy, mañana y siempre! Maldigo a todos tus descendientes y a tus ancestros, ¡Te maldigo en nombre de todos los dioses! Y espero que caigas muerta un día, carcomida por la enfermedad y el cólera. ¡Que tu dolor alimente la tumba de Lucifer por toda la eternidad! ¡Te maldigo hoy Jennifer! Y declaro que nunca, a partir de hoy serás feliz. Ni en esta vida ¡Ni en la siguiente! –Declaró Stiles finalmente. Asustando a todos, incluso a su padre.

Luego de las palabras del muchacho todo fue un caos, La maldecida se desmayó por la impresión, los mayores y el sacerdote corriendo a atar el cuello de Stiles mientras los hombres lo tomaban por las extremidades, buscando someterlo.

Lydia y Cora, luego de la primera impresión gritaron lo mismo que Stiles sin importarles ya nada, maldiciendo a Kate Argent de la misma manera, dándole asi, forma a sus cargos de brujería y herejía.

-¡Sujétenlos a los tres! ¡En nombre de Dios dictare su sentencia! –Gerard corrió de nuevo al estrado y se sentó con firmeza, viendo como los jóvenes quedaron completamente golpeados cuando la multitud de frailes se separo. Dejándolos ver a juez que iba a sentenciarlos.

-Lydia Elizabeth Martin, eres acusada de los cargos de Brujería, herejía e idolatría. Serás sentenciada a morir en la hoguera –dicto Gerard golpeando su mano contra la mesa para acallar los gritos de la madre de la mencionada.

-Coraline Josephine Hale, eres acusada de los cargos de brujería, herejía e idolatría. Serás sentenciada a morir en la hoguera –dicto Gerard de nuevo, sonriendo casi con malicia.

Faltaba la última sentencia. Nunca se había sentido más vivo desde la muerte de su esposa. Por fin se vengaría de John Stilinski de manera más limpia posible; delante de toda la comunidad, acusando de brujería a lo único que le quedaba y amaba, a su hijo.

\- ¡Mieczyslaw Clarence Stilinski, eres acusado de embrujar a Derek Hale y de maldecir a Jennifer Blake, por lo cual eres condenado a morir quemado en la hoguera por actos de brujería, herejía, idolatría y sodomía contra la comunidad de Salem! –Sentencio Gerard, provocando aun más gritos histéricos de parte de las tres familias.

-¡Reúnan madera y heno! ¡Hoy haremos justicia en nombre de nuestro señor Jesucristo! –Anuncio Gerard mientras todo el pueblo salía del gran salón. Unos a reunir los materiales para la única hoguera que se había hecho en todos aquellos meses de juicios y otros a reunirse en la mitad de la aldea, a esperar la quema de brujas.

Los tres fueran prácticamente arrastrados fuera del recinto, siendo empujados y maltratados de todas la maneras posibles mientras caminaban hacia su destino.

Aunque en todo el barrullo de voces y gritos, podían escuchar a sus padres llamándoles, rogándoles que por favor se retractaran de sus palabras y asi no tuvieran que morir.

Pero no había marcha atrás, ya lo hecho, hecho estaba, y no se arrepentían de haber maldecido a aquellas dos mujeres en lo más minimo.

Los hombres no se demoraron ni una hora en armar las tres hogueras conjuntas y se demoraron aun menos en atarlos fuertemente a los troncos principales, mientras oraban en voz alta, inundados de miedo.

Cuando estuvo todo listo, y Gerard estaba frente a ellos con el sacerdote de la parroquia, el juez dicto que sus familias debían ver tan atroz acto, y arrastro a Laura, Derek y Talia Hale, Natalie y Diomar Martin y a John Stilinski delante de toda la multitud.

-Sus hijos hoy serán purificados de sus pecados por el fuego. ¡Serán redimidos de sus actos por el fuego! Y serán destruidos por el fuego; asi como ellos querían destruirnos a nosotros –Exclamó Gerard, caminando delante de las seis personas arrodilladas frente a las hogueras, quienes lloraban desconsoladas.

-¡Cora no! ¡No! –Gritaba Talia desesperada con Laura a coro; ambas envueltas en la desesperación.

 -¡Dejad a mi hija en paz! ¡Dejen a mi hija tranquila! ¡Ella no es una bruja! ¡Nunca lo ha sido! –rugía Natalie desde el suelo desesperada, con su esposo a su lado en absoluto estado de shock.

-¡No Stiles! ¡Retráctate! ¡Tú no eres un brujo! ¡Tú eres mi hijo! ¡No eres nada de eso! ¡Stiles por favor! –Vociferaba John mientras era retenido por dos hombres, intentando inútilmente zafarse para ir por su hijo.

-¡Que comience la purificación! –Chillo Argent, tomando la antorcha y encendiendo las hogueras, provocando aun más gritos.

-In nómine Patris, et Fílii, et Spíritus Sancti. Amen –Sentencio el sacerdote, comenzando con las oraciones.

Los muchachos había comenzado a llorar asustados; toda la adrenalina por el juicio se había ido de sus sistemas y solo quedaba la triste y horrenda realidad.

Iban a morir quemados, sin compasión de nadie, siendo unos herejes ante los ojos de su pueblo, pero sobre todo, iban a morir con sus familias viéndolos directamente al rostro.

Sin tener nada más por lo que luchar, comenzaron a pelear con las cuerdas que les ataban, sintiendo como el calor abrasador comenzaba a subir por las balas de heno apiladas a sus pies.

-Madre ¡Madre por favor! ¡Perdóname! ¡¡Perdóname por todo te lo suplico!! –Exclamaba Lydia sin descanso, llorando con más fuerza y gritando sin descanso pocos minutos después al sentir como su falda se incendiaba y le quemaba las piernas.

-Mamá ¡Mamá no mires esto! ¡En nombre de dios no mires esto! –Sollozaba Cora comenzando a perder el conocimiento cuando sus piernas se quemaron por completo y sus pulmones comenzaron a llenarse de humo.

Las Hale solo podía gritar aun más fuerte, al ver como Cora estaba siendo quemada viva.

John no podía hacer nada más que sollozar en el suelo, pues había sido noqueado momentos antes cuando por fin logro zafarse de los hombres para ir por su hijo.

-No… Stiles no… no –Murmuraba el hombre, ahogándose es sus lagrimas.

Quien más alterado estaba era Stiles; había visto a su padre ser golpeado y a la mujeres de su pareja ser agarradas con violencia, evitando que se levantaran.

Pero sobretodo no podía dejar de mirar a Derek, sus ojos verdes inundados en lagrimas, sus mejillas rojas por el llanto, sus boca abierta por los gritos descomunales que lanzaba al aires; siendo sujetado por cuatro hombre de cualquier parte de su cuerpo.

-¡Stiles! ¡Stiles no! ¡NO! –Gritaba Derek, estirando su mano derecha buscando a alcanzar al amor de su vida.

-¡Derek! ¡Derek! –Vociferaba una y otra vez Stiles, sintiendo como su piel se derretía con el paso de los segundos, y sus pulmones perdían la batalla contra el calor y el humo -¡amor mío perdóname! ¡Perdóname por todo esto te lo suplico!

-Suéltenme maldita sea ¡Stiles no! ¡No! –Lloraba el hombre frente a la hoguera, sintiendo como el calor quemaba su rostro y el hombre que amaba era calcinado por las llamas mientras gritaba.

-Derek te amo… lo lamento tanto –Fueron las últimas palabras de Stiles antes de morir a causa de las quemaduras.

El pueblo se quedo mirando como los tres jóvenes eran carbonizados por el fuego hasta el final, no confiando en que estuvieran muertos hasta que sus cenizas estuvieras mezclaras con la madera quemada.

Durante aquel tiempo, las tres pequeñas familias de los acusados no habían dejado de llorar y gritar por aquel atroz acto, sintiendo como su alma y su fe se iba con sus familiares muertos.

Cuando al fin la hoguera dejo de arder y no quedaba rastro de los acusados, la comunidad se fue dispersando, dejando que los demás lloraran a sus muertos.

Horas después, cuando no quedaba más que la noche, las seis personas se levantaron de suelo sin mediar palabra, yendo a sus casas a pasar la pena.

Si es que eso era posible.

_________________________________

Un grito alarmado despertó al pueblo a la mañana siguiente.

Cuando Gerard vio que Melissa McCall salía de la cabaña de los Stilinski hecha un mar de lagrima, se dirigió hacia ella, tomándola de los brazos para preguntarle qué pasaba.

-John… él… Dios mío –Parloteo la mujer llorando amargamente, mientras iba hacia su hijo por un abrazo necesitado.

Cuando el juez, su hijo y el sacerdote entraron a la casa, vieron una imagen tétrica.

Toda la cabaña estaba revuelta, de arriba abajo como si un vendaval hubiera pasado por allí, y en medio de la pequeña sala; el cadáver de John Stilinski colgaba del techo con una soga alrededor de su cuello y una nota a sus pies.

_“Si mi hijo está muerto ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí, nada por lo que vivir”_

Leyó el sacerdote mientras Chris y Gerard descolgaban al hombre del techo y le dejaban en el suelo para darle cristiana sepultura.

Aunque antes de seguir con su trabajo, otro grito aterrado resonó por toda la aldea.

Al salir de dieron cuenta que provenía de la casa de los Hale.

Los tres hombres se miraron inquietos y corriendo hacia la cabaña, mientras Laura y Talia Hale salían despavoridas por el terror; con la ropa manchada de sangre y el rostro descompuesto por el miedo.

Chris no pudo tomar a ninguna de las dos, pues ambas mujeres se revolvían asustadas y asqueadas ante quien las tocaba.

-No van a decirnos nada por el momento –Dijo Argent mientras ingresaban a la casa Hale, Dándose cuenta de que las huellas sangrientas provenían del piso de arriba.

Casi se amontonaron en la escalera en un intento por llegar a la parte superior de la cabaña para ver qué pasaba.

Aunque se arrepintieron casi al instante.

Una de las habitaciones tenia la puerta abierta completamente; mostrando una imagen dantesca ante los ojos de cualquiera.

Derek estaba en medio de la habitación destrozada y ensangrentada, con el cuello rebanado de costado a costado y con un cuchillo en su mano derecha.

Su rostro mostraba desolación y sus ojos una locura sin igual, siendo su mueca triste una prueba de su sufrimiento.

A su lado, había una hoja manchada de sangre, que a penas y podía leerse.

_“Me quitaron a la persona que mas amaba por ser quien era. Arrebataron el amor de mi lado solo por las palabras de una mujer despechada. Entonces yo me quitare la vida sin remordimiento. Lo siento madre. Lo siento Laura”_

Chris Argent se dio cuenta de inmediato que la tragedia había arrasado con el pueblo; y el castigo divino por los actos de los demás se hacía presentes.

Gerard argent no podía estar más alegre y jubiloso, había acabado con Derek Hale y John Stilinski antes de lo previsto, de una manera limpia al quitarles lo que más amaban. Nada podía ser más prefecto.

El sacerdote solo podía orar por las almas de los caídos, buscando que Dios todopoderoso les diera la paz que tanto necesitaban.

Muchos había muerto por brujería, pero ninguno de los ahorcados se había llevado dos vida la misma noche en la cual había muerto; como lo había hecho aquel jovencito quemado en la hoguera.

La magia del amor los había matado.

Y ellos habían matado al brujo que había lanzado el hechizo.

Con eso solo esperaban que todo acabara, aunque cada uno por diferentes razones.

-Dios nos ampare –Dijo Jordan, el sacerdote, comenzando a orar.

-Dios nos ampare –Secundaron los dos hombres Argent. Chris resistiendo las nauseas, Gerard esperando que su sonrisa satisfecha no fuera notada y ambos orando junto con el clérigo.

_______________________

Aquel juicio fue el último que se celebro en Salem, Massachusetts, en la Estados Unidos puritana.

En total fueron más de ciento cincuenta las personas acusadas por los cargos de brujería, y solo veinte siete fueron condenadas.

La ultima condena por brujería del juez Argent no solo se llevo a tres supuestos brujos y herejes, también se llevo dos almas inocentes.

Gerard Argent nunca, ni siquiera en sus últimos días, logro comprender el alcance del amor que John Stilinski y Derek Hale le profesaban a Stiles.

Jamás alcanzo a divisar que lo que había hecho por solo destruir a un par de hombres, había acabado con muchas otras personas.

Y nunca nadie alcanzo a comprender, que el único delito del cual Stiles era culpable, era de amar a un hombre como él lo amaba.

De amar a un hombre que alguien poderoso odiaba.

**_Fin_ **

 

 

 

 


End file.
